Winter Wonderland
by anjumstar
Summary: 31 winter-themed chapters for the month of December. Every chapter will be a different drabble for a different prompt. Almost all of these stories are Heathers fluff with no murder or sociopathicness. A lot have no pairing, but most of the rest are Veronica/JD with occasional Veronica/Chandler and Veronica/McNamara.
1. Ice Skating

**Summary: **A happy Veronica/JD date if Heathers took place in the winter.

**Pairings:** Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Aah!"<p>

Veronica tried not to laugh as she watched JD scrambling for balance and eventually tumbling to the ice, sliding a few feet with his momentum. "Something wrong JD?"

"I don't like frozen lakes," JD growled, glaring darkly at the ice that he was sprawled on. "I prefer them when they're melted. I would kick your butt at swimming."

"I'm sure you would." Veronica said patronizingly, while skating circles around JD as he tried to pull himself to a sitting position. "Need some help?"

JD avoided the question, still trying to get up on his own. After landing on his butt again, though, he looked at Veronica, a pathetically needy look on his face. "Maybe."

Veronica smiled, bending over slightly and reaching a hand out to him. JD took Veronica's hand, but before she could hoist him up, he yanked roughly on her arm, sending her sliding a few feet away from him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Veronica asked as she started crawling on her hands and knees toward JD.

"Well, I figured that it would be easier to bring you down to my level than for me to learn to be as good as you."

"Aw," Veronica cooed, deciding to latch on to the positive side of that sentence. "You think I'm that good?"

JD took a good look at Veronica, who was still wobbling on hands and knees on the ice. He smirked. "Not anymore."

Veronica frowned. She gave JD a good shove and he too went sliding on the ice. She smirked, wiping her gloves off on each other. "But I'll always be better than you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so this is going to be a (tumblr prompt) drabble series that I should have started on December 1, then be doing a drabble a day until the 31st. But I saw this late, and so I'm starting it now and I'm going to still end it on December 31. Challenge Accepted. All different pairings and characters are welcome, but most will probably be from Veronica's point of view. And most will be AU because I want these to be festive and happy.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary: **You know the rules of the Mistletoe...

**Pairings:** Kinda Chansaw, Veronica/Heather Chandler, and fake Kurt/Ram

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Mistletoe! You have to kiss!"<p>

Veronica cringed as she heard Kurt Kelly's slightly slurred voice ringing above the din in Heather's house. She looked up and lo and behold, there was mistletoe right there, hanging from the doorframe. Right above her and Heather. Heather who was looking very festive in her typical red blazer and white and green striped tights to replace her usual argyles.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kurt and Ram began chanting, getting extraordinarily close to both her and Heather's faces.

Veronica felt her palms begin to get sweaty. "W-Wait. Doesn't this only count if it's someone of your same sexual orientation? Because this just feels—"

"Nope," Kurt cut her off, clearly not even listening to her. "Two people. Any two people under the mistletoe have to kiss."

Ram looked pointedly at Veronica and Heather. "One, two."

Veronica sighed. They had them caged in. They were surrounded by two hulking, eager, and slightly inebriated football players and walls. Maybe she would have better luck with the walls.

She began babbling. "Are you sure? Because I could have sworn—"

This time Veronica was silenced by Heather's lips crashing on her own. Their teeth clashed for a moment and Veronica could feel Heather's sparkly red lip gloss smearing all over her lips.

When Heather pulled away, Veronica was left slightly breathless, though that was nothing in comparison to Kurt and Ram, who were practically drooling on the ground. Heather sent Veronica a meaningful look, snapping her out of her daze, and they took the opportunity to scoot out from under the mistletoe and away from a frozen Kurt and Ram.

And Veronica thought that that would be the end of it, but then Heather grabbed her wrist. Heather put three fingers up and lowered them one, two, three.

On three, Heather pushed Kurt and Veronica caught on, pushing Ram and the two of them then found themselves beneath the mistletoe and very confused.

"Kiss," Heather said forcefully.

"Wha?" Ram asked, scratching his head in a very amusing way.

"You said any two people, Kurt, so kiss Ram."

Veronica put her hand up to her mouth, hiding her giggling, and felt Heather's gloss come off on her fingers. She pulled her hand away and rubbed her fingers together, entranced by the shine that she knew was coating hers and Heather's lips.

But then she noticed Kurt and Ram, puckering their lips and moving their faces towards each other and a painfully slow rate, their faces becoming more scrunched and unpleasant with each passing moment.

It only took one bop on the back of Kurt's head from Heather's hand to close the gap. Their lips touched for a moment before the broke apart sputtering and spitting.

Veronica and Heather looked at each other, laughing gaily at the sight before them.

Best Christmas party ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have a feeling this might be my favorite drabble of all. Even though it's only chapter 2.


	3. Watching Holiday Specials

**Summary: **Veronica/Martha Movie Night + Heather McNamara = ...awkwardness.

**Pairings:** None.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Cannon. Post-Heathers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Their first movie night after everything was…awkward.<p>

Really awkward.

Veronica hadn't been sure what to expect from pretending that things were just as they always had been. She probably should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Still, it caught her slightly off-guard that she and Martha couldn't just fall back into their familiar rhythm of movie-nights past.

Of course, part of it was probably because this particular movie night was at Heather Mac's house.

It turned out that Veronica, Heather, and Martha were all quite awkward people (despite both Heather and Veronica's deep social conditioning) and because of that, no one really quite knew what to say.

Heather, not knowing the Princess Bride tradition, had recommended just watching a ton of holiday specials, since the holidays were coming up. This struck Veronica as a good idea because then Heather would probably feel less left out than she would have if she had been plopped into Veronica and Martha's Princess Bride bubble. Besides, who doesn't like holiday movies?

The night started out well enough, with all three of them clad in themed pajamas. Heather's were yellow with little gingerbread men on them, Martha's were pink with candy canes, and Veronica's were blue with penguins. It was the epitome of cute and festive.

It went downhill from there. Heather and Martha clearly didn't know what to say to each other, so Veronica exclaimed, "I'm going to go pop the Jiffy Pop!" and made her escape.

Apparently, she still wasn't back to being a great friend.

Then, when the popcorn was popped but before they could even put the first movie in, Heather blurted out, "I'm sorry about the piñata," her voice all high and squeaky and an expression of massive guilt taking over her face.

Veronica's eyes went wide, and Martha tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

_Right_.

Veronica hadn't told her about that yet, had she?

And then she had to explain the whole awful story to _It's A Wonderful Life_ beginning to play.

The irony was magnificent.

And that's why Heather and Martha weren't really talking right now.

Veronica had tried to make some amusing comments about the movie, but had quickly given up when they had all fallen flat and were greeted by noncommittal grunts.

By the time they were half-way through _A Christmas Story_, no progress had been made. Veronica had to amuse herself by throwing popcorn into her mouth. She was getting so good that she rarely missed. However, on stray colonel managed to miss her mouth completely and hit Heather square in the face.

Heather's little squeal and spasm because of it were quite amusing, but what happened next was even better. She took the piece of popcorn that she had in her hand and threw it at Veronica, nailing her right on the nose.

And then it was war.

Popcorn was flying everywhere—no one was saved from the onslaught of popcorn grenades. Before they knew it, there was no popcorn in the bowl, but a whole field of it on the ground. The three of them were all on their backs on the carpet (and the popcorn) and holding their bellies from laughing so hard.

Suddenly the tension was gone, the movie was better, and it was like they had all been friends all along.

Who needed a snowball fight when you were armed with a bowl of popcorn?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That last line is going to be funnier when you see the title of the next chapter. At least I think so.


	4. A Snowball Fight

**Summary: **Happy Heathers no-murder land. Winter snowball fight fun.

**Pairings: **None.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Pre-JD. Just set in Winter...Which I guess would make this make sense for the movie, right before the movie, because that's winter break, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Gotcha!" Veronica shouted, victoriously pumping her fists randomly in the air.<p>

This was invigorating. Veronica had no idea how satisfying it would be to peg Heather with a perfectly-aimed snowball.

"Ugh," Heather shuddered as snow spray melted down her neck. "You're going to pay Veronica!"

But before Heather could so much as pick up a handful of snow, she found herself falling forward after being pelted with a humungous snow chunk by Heather, who was now snootily wiping her green gloves off on each other. "Incoming!" she shouted, the delay clearly being intentional.

Heather was wearing a cool, triumphant smirk on her face, but Veronica couldn't hide her hysterics. She never thought she'd see the day Heather would be picking snow out of her pushup bra.

She was brought out of it by a snowball whizzing past her head and landing a few feet in front of her. Veronica whipped around to see who her assailant was and was met by Heather jumping up and down, her blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"Veronica, look how far I threw it!" she exclaimed giddily. "I almost hit you!"

Veronica nodded encouragingly. "Good job, Heather. Cheerleading gives you a good arm."

"Yes it does!" Heather jumped and did a cheerleader fist-pump.

"Eep!" Veronica squealed as she felt a snowball being crushed on her head. Behind her was Heather, tossing her red scarf back around her neck with the flourish of a movie star.

The glory wasn't long-lived, though, because then Heather crept up behind Heather, holding a heap of unpacked snow in her green-gloved hands. She pulled back Heather's red coat and slipped the snow down her back.

Before Veronica or Heather could revel in the sight of Heather shrieking and hopping around to get the snow out of her shirt, Heather came out of nowhere, tackling all three of them. The Heathers and Veronica went tumbling into a deep drift of snow.

Heather was all a-giggle in her spot on the top of the dog-pile. "I've learned a few things from the Kurt and Ram."

Veronica broke out laughing too, enjoying her spot on top of Heather and Heather, pushing them further into the snow. She might have been rolling around a little bit too in order to maximize how much snow she could flick onto them.

Suddenly a flash of red entered Veronica's vision and she felt the wind gush out of her as she was flipped onto her back. "You think that's funny, Veronica? Let's see how you like this."

And Heather took a huge puff of snow and shoved it in Veronica's face. It shouldn't have been funny for her, but it was. Even as Heather rubbed the freezing snow all over Veronica's face, Veronica continued laughing. Heather's face of rage collapsed and she began laughing too. All four of them were collapsed in the snow, throwing up little sprays so that it looked as though it were freshly falling.

They were all freezing, with snow packed in crevices that they never thought it would reach, but that was alright. Veronica started to think that maybe the Heathers weren't so bad.

Maybe she would even look forward to hanging out with them if she got to throw things at them every once in a while.


	5. Overly Bundler up for the Weather

**Summary: **Heather McNamara doesn't know how to dress for winter.

**Pairings: **None really.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Could be cannon, could be AU. Doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>The laughing was purely accidental.<p>

But seeing Heather dressed head to toe in a yellow hat, scarf, jacket, sweater, down coat, ski pants, boots, and gloves was pretty funny. It had to have doubled her size—Heather was tiny.

But these clothes were not.

You know that you're wearing too many layers when you have to waddle just to get down the stairs.

"H-Heather," Veronica choked out between laughs, "why are you dressed like an Eskimo?"

Veronica thought that she could see Heather frowning, but her eyes were mostly covered by her hood and her mouth was covered by her scarf, so Veronica just saw a little twitch of her nose, which sent her snorting into her glove again.

It only got worse when Heather tried to talk.

It was okay, though, because even though Heather couldn't be understood through her heavy knit scarf, Veronica wouldn't have been able to hear her over her rambunctious laughing anyway.

"What was that, Heather?" Veronica teased, "I couldn't understand you."

Heather finally ripped her scarf away from her face, and Veronica could see Heather's full frustration in all its glory. Her face was flushed and she was breathing slightly heavily from trying so hard to be heard through her scarf.

"I said that when I get cold I start to quiver and can't talk or do anything. Heather always makes fun of me and says that I look like one of those little yappy dogs. So I decided to bundle up a little," Heather finished with a pout.

The image of Heather as a tiny dog almost made Veronica burst out laughing again, but she restrained herself. Heather was just too cute.

"Heather, you don't have to listen to Heather," Veronica said finally. "You can wear whatever you wanna wear."

"I can?" Heather asked earnestly, as though the idea had never occurred to her before.

"Sure. Now go upstairs and take some layers off."

Heather did just that, waddling back up the stairs the way she came. Not a minute later, Heather came trotting back down the stairs wearing her new ensemble. "Better?"

Veronica kept her face neutral. "Do _you_ like this outfit better?" she asked slowly, taking care to not let a grin crack on her face.

"Yeah, I think it's more me," Heather chirped.

"Then it's much better," Veronica answered carefully.

"Goodie!" Heather cheered, clapping her hands together.

Then she turned on her heel and headed outside into the Ohio snow, still wearing everything that she had been wearing before. The only difference, and the thing that Veronica was scratching her head at, was that now instead of snow pants, Heather was wearing her favorite yellow miniskirt.

Now that Heather wasn't looking, Veronica began shaking her head, giggling under her breath.

That was so _very_ Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is a reply to the guest who left the review in the last chapter. The plan was to do about 3 chapters a day, but I've had 8 hour rehearsals every day with a pretty long commute to boot. So I haven't had time to write much. That being said, I have the next few days off for Christmas, so expect a lot more stories. No matter what, though, 31 chapters will be out. And more JD coming too. 2 chapters from now is a pretty shippy one. Don't worry, I hear your requests!


	6. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary: **Veronica learns how to accessorize.

**Pairings: **A little Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god."<p>

Veronica would have paid good money to see the horrified look that was painted on Heather's face right now. But here she was getting it for free.

"What?" Veronica was trying her best to keep her face as wide-eyed and innocent as possible, but she was afraid that she was going to collapse into giggles at any moment. "I'm wearing accessories and everything!

Heather's mouth gaped, letting out little stutters as it opened and shut like a goldfish. "Th-those don't count!"

Her finger was shaking as she pointed to the enormously tacky Christmas ornaments hanging from Veronica's ears.

"But they match my sweater!" Veronica pulled at the bottom corners of her bulky sweater so that she could show it off in all its glory. There on Veronica's shirt was a giant Christmas tree with real lights and ornaments (to match her earrings) on it. "Festive, right?"

Heather turned away. "Excuse me while I hurl."

Veronica laughed. "Hey, I thought that was Heather's thing."

Heather stomped off and JD came up behind Veronica, wrapping her arm in his. "I don't think she'll be back today," Veronica said.

JD smirked. "I love this sweater."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just wanted you to know that I really like this one. :)


	7. Receiving Horrible Presents

**Summary: **Christmas had stopped meaning anything for him. Until she came along.

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Is that really all you got?" Veronica asked, looking more than a little confused as she examined at the Christmas 'gifts' JD was holding in his palm.<p>

A carton of cigarettes, a lighter, and a twenty dollar bill.

JD shrugged unaffectedly as he shoved the items carelessly in his trench coat pocket. "He doesn't really know what I like, so he goes for things that he knows I can get use out of."

Veronica's face scrunched up. "And that's all he could think of?"

Again, JD shrugged. "Guess so. Christmas isn't really a big thing at our house anymore. No tree or anything."

_Anymore_. Veronica knew what that meant. It must have meant since his mom died. So that meant that JD hadn't had a real Christmas since then.

"That's so sad," Veronica said, really meaning it.

For a second, Veronica thought that JD might agree with her, but instead he kept a nonchalant, uncaring expression on his face. "Well, Christmas is really mostly a commercial holiday anyway, and I don't stand for that, so I don't really mind."

Veronica wanted nothing more than to go onto a speech about how that wasn't true and Christmas was about togetherness and family and tradition. Or, you know, the birth of Christ, but that would be a whole other rant entirely.

But she knew that for JD, actions spoke louder than words. So she concocted a plan.

The next day was the first day back at school from the holidays, but Veronica didn't go. It's not like she would be missing anything—it was the first day back from break after all. Teachers know better than to take that too seriously.

Besides, she was going through a new rebellious phase and all.

Instead, she climbed into her family's attic and pulled down all the boxes that they had just put away and got to work.

Operation Winter Wonderland was a go.

When JD got home from school he opened his door to find festive white lights strung all across the walls, a mini Christmas tree covered in ornaments, and hand-crafted paper snowflakes taped all around the room. The finishing touch was Veronica clad in a tiny elf costume (that she borrowed from Heather) bee-bopping along with a CD player that she tapped on to some Christmas music.

JD looked around the room, the awe evident on his face. "Did you do all of this?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yep. I've decided to drop out of high school to become an interior designer, and this is my first project," Veronica joked. "I'm going to put it in my brochure. Do you like it?"

JD smiled a real smile that Veronica almost never got to see. It made her insides turn to slush. She had touched him. She really had.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten."


	8. Secret Santa Gift Exchange

**Summary: **Veronica is just more likeable than Heather Chandler. And Heather Mac has noticed.

**Pairings: **None really.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I love it." Heather Chandler said unenthusiastically to Heather Duke, who was nervously biting her nails. "It's so very."<p>

Heather let out a breath of relief and smiled hugely at Heather. "I'm glad you like it."

Veronica couldn't help but look between the two in amused confusion. Couldn't Heather tell that Heather didn't mean it at all? She wasn't even trying to lie well. Heather must have been so desperate for approval that anything that sounded remotely like praise would make her practically wet herself with joy.

"Okay, time to move on," Heather said, speaking with authority—the only way she knew how. "It's Heather's turn."

Heather let out a little squeak as though she wasn't expecting her turn to come up. It was so strange to Veronica how Heather McNamara and Heather Duke seemed so together and strong at school but when being faced down by Heather they both turned into weaklings.

Veronica wondered if that's what she was supposed to do.

But not for long because, as it turned out, Heather was Veronica's Secret Santa. Veronica ripped the gold wrapping paper off of the tiny box that Heather handed to her. The box underneath the wrapping was white and looked like a jewelry box. Was this an homage to Heather always saying that Veronica couldn't accessorize?

Deciding to stop pondering what could be in the box and going ahead to just find out instead. She took off the box and inside was a royal blue scrunchie sitting on what appeared to be a very long handwritten card.

"The card is to read later," Heather managed to squeak out.

Veronica smiled, slipping the letter into her blazer pocket for later, as requested. Once she did that, she couldn't help but notice that Heather Chandler was wearing an expression that could only be described as very surprised and very angry as she fingered the red scrunchie holding up her blonde hair. Hmm. Veronica looked down at the scrunchie that was in her hands and noticed how strikingly similar it was to the one in Heather's hair.

Was it a sign?

Then Veronica noticed that Heather was still on edge, seemingly holding her breath with anticipation of if Veronica liked the gift or not. "I love it," Veronica finally blurted out, realizing that she hadn't said anything yet. She even made it sound a lot more real than when Heather said it. After all, Veronica meant it.

Not only could Heather not bash Veronica for her accessorizing anymore, as she wrapped the matching scrunchie into her hair, but as Heather Mac looked joyfully at Veronica, she couldn't help but feel as though the world had just shifted under her.

"Look, Heather. We're the same," Veronica stated confidently, once she had worked the scrunchie into her hair.

Heather just gritted her teeth. "I guess we are."

Veronica smiled triumphantly. Now that Christmas was over, she couldn't wait for New Years. Next year was going to be a good year.


	9. Putting up the Lights

**Summary: **Veronica Dean's Christmas lights would be the best ones in the neighborhood if it was the last thing she did.

**Pairings:** Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Married AU future-fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Veronica, get down from there!" JD called worriedly as he watched his wife crawling precariously across the roof.<p>

"No!" Veronica shouted back. She never had been the best at listening to him.

"You're gonna break your leg!"

"It'll be worth it if we beat the Chandler's decorations," Veronica huffed, sliding a bit as she took up a hand to point to the house across the street.

JD turned around for a brief moment to examine the house that Veronica had pointed at. Heather Chandler's house. All over the yard was a spectacular light display, he had to admit, but that's not what he said to his wife. "You know that she paid someone to do that. It's pathetic really."

"Yeah? Well, that's not what people are going to say when they come driving by 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at her lights and not giving ours a second glance."

Veronica gave a particularly hard tug to an obnoxious knot in the strand and let out a horrified scream as her balance faltered and she went tumbling off the roof. JD let out a gasp of his own and immediately hopped into action, sprinting to the edge of the house. Veronica landed in his grasp and the two of them fell to the ground, happy to have a bit of snow to break their fall.

"Are you okay?" JD asked between pants.

Veronica nodded. "I think so." Then the two of them went to stand up and Veronica let out a strangled cry upon putting weight on her left leg. "Or not. I think I twisted my ankle. But it's fine." She tried to make it sound casual, but JD could read the desperate pain on her face.

JD took one look at her ankle, which was already swelling, and helped her up. "Let's get you inside.

"But Heather—"

"Nuh-uh. You're going to bed. No more lights for you," he prescribed, helping her hobble into the house.

He knew she didn't want to, but she sighed in defeat and let him put her to bed anyway. She was smart enough to know that bed rest was the only way to fix her ankle.

At least she didn't break her leg like he had predicted.

The next morning, Veronica awoke feeling down. Not just because of the pain of her ankle, but also because of her less than stellar lighting display. She had really wanted to put that snooty Heather in her place once and for all.

Just when Veronica was going to accept the challenge of hopping to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, JD popped into their bedroom. He was wearing a thoroughly excited and perhaps a wee bit manic expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked with trepidation.

JD's smile relaxed, softening upon looking at Veronica. "I'm great. Come see this."

With great effort, Veronica began to stand up, but let out a surprised gasp when she felt JD whisking her out of bed and holding her bridal style, carrying her outside.

Even though it was morning, 7:00AM to be exact—Veronica always was an early riser—it was still dark out, it being winter and all. But that meant that everyone's lights were still on.

Well, kind of.

Veronica first looked across the street from her comfortable perch in JD's arms and noticed that a good chunk of Heather Chandler's lights was completely dark. She couldn't help the guttural laugh that came bubbling out as she looked at the now pathetic winter wonderland.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

JD grinned. "I might have stomped on a bulb by accident when I walked their newspaper up to their house. But that's not all I did."

He then carried Veronica down to the sidewalk and turned around so that now she was pointed towards their own house. It was covered in spectacular lights all over the house and the trees and everywhere. She hadn't even thought that they had that many. It took her breath away.

"Thank you so much," Veronica choked out.

JD leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And finally my 11th grade knowledge of series vs. parallel circuits comes in handy. Meaning Heather Chandler's Christmas lights were series circuits, so when JD broke one bulb all the ones on that line went out. Mwahaha. Pure evil.


	10. Ruining the Holiday Dinner

**Summary: **Heather isn't the best cook...And Veronica's a natural liar.

**Pairings: **Veronica/Heather McNamara

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Heather shrieked as she pulled the…black lump out of the oven.<p>

Upon hearing the horrified outburst Veronica came skidding into the kitchen, soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel. "What? What happened?"

Her question answered itself, however, as Veronica skidded right into a puff of smoke, which she was now trying to blink out of her burning eyes. She looked over to a dejected Heather who was evidently trying to hold back tears. And probably not tears from the smoke.

"Oh. Never mind," Veronica said awkwardly.

Veronica had thought that that was a gentle thing to say—she wasn't making Heather admit the answer of the question after all. But it was the tipping point that made Heather burst into tears. It made Veronica's heart break.

She took Heather's sooty yellow oven mitts off and tossed them on the counter before wrapping the petite girl in her wet arms. "Shh, it's okay."

That made Heather start wailing. "No it's not! I ruined our special holiday dinner."

"Aw, Heather," Veronica cooed. "It's not how expensive or well-made dinner is. It's who you spend it with."

Heather sniffled.

"And to be honest," Veronica said, trying again, "ham isn't my favorite anyway."

Finally Heather began to perk up. "Well then we could make spaghetti with oregano!"

Veronica grimaced involuntarily. "Uh…how about we get some Chinese food instead? I'm actually part Jewish, so it's just as fitting as a Christmas ham."

That made Heather laugh, wiping away the last of her tears. "Thanks, Veronica."

Veronica gave Heather a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled widely.

She would tell her another time that she wasn't Jewish at all.


	11. Shopping for Presents

**Summary: **JD really hates Christmas shopping. JD point of view. More of a oneshot than any kind of drabble.

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't done any Christmas shopping yet?" Veronica asked with something akin to horror in her voice. "It's Christmas Eve!"<p>

"I don't know," JD said slowly, taken aback by Veronica's outburst and wildly waving arms. He shouldn't have been, though. She was a well-known nagger with overactive gesticulation. "I don't buy a lot of Christmas presents. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. More this year than ever before." Veronica started listing them off. "I had to buy ones for my parents, Heather, Heather, Heather, Martha, my teachers—"

"Your teachers?" JD scoffed.

Veronica nodded, unfazed. "Yes, my teachers, some cousins, and you."

JD's blood froze. She got him a present? It hadn't even occurred to him to get a gift for her. It had just barely occurred to him that he should get a present for his dad, and he was still on the fence about even that.

"Uh, come to think of it," JD said, trying to keep his voice level and thoughtful instead of letting panic bubble into it. "I really should get my old man something. I've gotta motor."

And before Veronica could say another word, JD was off in a dark flash.

* * *

><p>Ugh. JD hated shopping. Maybe that's why he didn't care to give Christmas presents. It wasn't a lack of sentimentality, but just because shopping—especially around the holidays—was like his own little personal preview of hell.<p>

Maybe he should try to be a better person to ensure that he doesn't end up there.

But he did it. Sure, he got his pop a new pocket knife, yadda yadda yadda, but that's not what mattered.

Veronica was what mattered.

Now he was going to go get a slurpee to freeze the horrible memories of shopping out of his head. Otherwise he might kill himself, and he had a feeling that would be kind of a downer for the holidays.

* * *

><p>"I went Christmas shopping," JD said to Veronica. He tried to keep his tone in that particular sentence upbeat, but really it made him want to punch the wall. From now on he was going to hire a personal shopper.<p>

"You did?" Veronica asked, surprise lacing her tone. "Did you get something nice for your dad?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," JD waved it off. "I got something better for you."

Veronica furrowed her brows in that way she did when she was truly surprised or puzzled. "You did?"

"Open it," JD urged, handing the rectangular wrapped item to Veronica.

And she did. She tore the wrapping paper to shreds and was left with a book in her hands. "_Moby Dick_?" she asked, confused.

"Well, since you're such a dork that buys her teachers presents, I thought you might like to read a classic." JD smirked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you. Since I'm such a dork, I will enjoy reading it."

She moved to put the book in her bag, but JD grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back. "Wait, aren't you going to flip through it or something?"

Veronica looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "Uh, no. I don't like to know anything about a book before I've read it."

"Well, uh, maybe you should give it a try," JD said weakly, grasping at straws.

Continuing to eye him strangely, Veronica took the book back out of her bag. "Okay," she said slowly, "I will."

She flipped the hardback cover open and gasped. The pages of the book had been roughly cut out with a knife, leaving it hollow in the middle. And there was a single silver bangle, with words engraved on it.

_Meant to be mine._

"Oh my god," Veronica choked out, her voice thick with emotion. "This is amazing."

"That's not all." JD said, his smirk again present on his face.

From underneath the long sleeve of his trench, he pulled out a silver watch. He flipped it over to reveal that there were words engraved on it as well.

_Meant to be yours._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha see what I did there? I really like this one. I tried to capture a couple moments of JD's crazy, hope it turned out.


	12. Decorating the Tree

**Summary: **When there's an empty charity tree at school, your only choice is to decorate it. (Sorry, this one is in first person. That's just how it came out.)

**Pairings: **None.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Cannon or AU, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Veronica, get to school early tomorrow."<p>

I looked blankly at Heather. Knowing that she wouldn't elaborate more on the topic, I knew that I would have to take it upon myself to get any more information. "Why?"

Heather's face became all pinched and she snapped at me, "Well, you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?"

And then she turned on her heel and left.

Guess I was coming to school early tomorrow.

I drove to school in the dark of the early morning, not knowing what to expect. The parking lot was empty, save for a familiar red Ford.

Veronica walked through the front doors, surprised they were even open, and was greeted by Heather and a huge trash bag.

"Decided to take up being a janitor, Heather?" I joked.

"Shut up. And help me out here." At that, Heather grabbed hold of the cumbersome bag and dumped its contents on the ground, revealing dozens of winter accessories. Hats, gloves, scarves, you name it; it was in this spilt pile on the ground.

And I couldn't say that I understood why.

"Uh, help with what exactly?"

"Did you slip on some ice and hit your head, Veronica?" Heather sneered. "This charity tree is as weak as your mother's pâté and I'm doing something about it."

I looked over at the tree that in the front foyer. It was true. There was a big sign by it calling one and all to donate their extra winter clothes and accessories and the tree was practically bare. Today was the last day they were accepting donations.

_Oh._

And so the Heather and I immediately went to work on clothing ever single branch on that tree with one of Heather's many donations. By the time we finished it was just about the time that kids usually started arriving at school. Both Heather and I stepped back from the tree and admired out handiwork.

"It looks great, Heather," I said truly meaning it.

"Of course it does." She then picked up the trash bag that was still strewn in the hallway. "Now throw this away to hide the evidence."

"What?"

Heather sighed. "Do I have to explain everything to you like you're a Barbie doll? Pretend that we're little Christmas elves. We give presents, but no one can know that we did this. Got it?"

And then Heather left under the pretense of fixing her makeup before anyone saw her. It would be a crime to be seen without just the right amount of gloss, after all.

I grabbed the trash back and balled it up, taking one last look at the tree.

Heather may say and do terrible things sometimes, but then they can go and provide enough mittens to clothe the entire Ohio homeless population in one morning.

Maybe I would have to rethink hating Heather Chandler.


	13. Making Cookies

**Summary: **JD and Veronica and kids. Who's crazier in the kitchen?

**Pairings: **JD/Veronica

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU Future-fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>He was dark and wild.<p>

She was smart but unpredictable.

And boy, were they a mess in the kitchen.

"James, get your hands out of the brown sugar!" Veronica yelled, snatching away the container and putting it onto a high shelf that the five year old couldn't reach. "Do you want Santa to put your name on the naughty list?"

The little boy pouted. "No, mommy."

"Then don't eat the ingredients for his cookies."

"Haha, James is gonna get coal for Christmas," a little brunette girl began chanting. As she jumped up and down, little puffs of flour became dislodged from her hair and clothes, making a little dust pile on the ground.

"Well, Betty, I'm not sure that that would be such a bad thing," JD reasoned, wiping some extra flour off of her cheeks. "He could probably sell that coal for a whole heap of money.

The two kids looked at each other, excitement radiating in their eyes as they shared the same thought. Suddenly, the two of them went on a rampage through the kitchen, eating all of the yummy ingredients that they could get their sticky hands on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Veronica called as she and JD went scrambling after the two kids, while simultaneously trying to place the various ingredients that were being stolen into the cabinets. Finally, the two of them managed to each wrangle a child. Veronica sat each of them down in a chair and looked sternly between the two of them. "What do you think you're doing?"

The two kids looked at each other before guiltily facing their mother. "Daddy said that if we got on the naughty list, we would make a lot of money," Betty said, her bottom lip quivering.

Veronica glared at JD. "No, I don't believe that's exactly what Daddy said. Now the two of you had better get washed up or else I don't think Santa's going to come at all, and these cookies will be going in the trash."

The two kids held faces of horror as though Veronica had just said that she was going to slit Santa's throat in front of them. They both scampered out of the kitchen and not ten seconds later, Veronica and JD could hear the tap running loudly from the bathroom.

Then Veronica returned her glare to JD. "You have to watch what you say to kids."

JD put his hands up in defense. "How could I know they would connect the dots like that? They're just too smart, that's the problem."

Veronica rolled her eyes, playfully shoving JD, getting brown sugar on him in the process. JD looked down at the part of his chest that she had shoved and then looked at her with an arched eyebrow. He took a pinch of flour in his hand and blew it toward her so that it landed on her face, in her hair, and on her shirt.

Then the food fight began.

He was dark and wild.

She was smart but unpredictable.

And they were even messier than their kids.


	14. Putting up the Stockings

**Summary: **Veronica and Heather have different opinions about stockings. Heather Chandler POV.

**Pairings:** Chansaw, Veronica/Heather Chandler

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU future-fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>There. Finishing touch to their perfect winter wonderland.<p>

Heather smiled as she put her red stocking over the fireplace. The fuzzy rim was in line and it was hanging at an angle that was just _charming_. Perfect.

"Why is my stocking blue?"

Veronica was scratching her head and tilting her head at the fireplace, clearly scrutinizing Heather's perfect stockings.

"Because," Heather drawled, "names on stockings look tacky and childish. We're differentiating ours by color."

"But blue isn't a Christmas color."

Ugh. She always had to explain everything herself. For someone so smart, Veronica didn't always catch on very quickly. "Well, red is my color and green reminds me of Heather Duke, that wannabe."

Duh.

"But—"

Uh-oh. Veronica was over-thinking again. Now was the time to bring out the big guns.

Before Veronica got the chance to say another word, Heather crashed her lips onto Veronica's and pushed her against the wall, carefully sidestepping all of her carefully placed holiday decorations in the process. After a few moments, Heather pulled away, once again admiring her handiwork.

Veronica was breathing heavily, red in the face, and had Heather's lipstick staining her lips.

"You're right. I think the blue stocking is perfect," Veronica panted.

"You think so?" Heather asked, fixing Veronica's tousled hair. "I like you better when you're not thinking." She gave Veronica one more quick peck. "But I always like you at least a little bit."


	15. Unwrapping Presents

**Summary: **Veronica gets a little creative (or slutty) with the gift-giving process

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K+

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"I have a present for you."<p>

Her voice was low and throaty and she tried to give her eyes a sultry stare as she checked herself out in the mirror. Then she grinned like a little child.

Yeah, that would do. He couldn't say no to that.

"Hey, are you planning on getting hot and heavy with that mirror? Because I'm kinda offended that you didn't invite me."

Veronica shrieked and turned around to her window. JD was crawling through the window, as was his signature, and that was all it took for Veronica to calm down.

"Hey, I was gonna climb through your window today," Veronica said after catching her breath.

JD furrowed his eyebrows. "Dressed like that?"

Veronica looked down. She was wearing tiny Christmas pajamas and Christmas socks. "Well, I would have worn a coat over it." Then she winked only slightly awkwardly. "At least at first."

"Then I was going to unwrap you?"

Veronica walked slowly over to him. "That was the idea."

JD wrapped his arms around her. "And now that I've ruined your grand plans?"

Veronica shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have." She put his hands on the lower hem of her shirt. "Unwrap your present."

JD smirked. "Merry Christmas."


	16. Badly Singing Carols

**Summary: **Heather hates school assemblies and bad singing, but she hates being in class more.

**Pairings: **None

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Sitting through school holiday concert assemblies was painful. At any school, they were painful and the only plus side for them was that they got you out of class.<p>

She wasn't sure if it was worth the torture, though.

The entirety of the choir had to be tone deaf. Had to be. That was the only explanation for the cacophonous sounds that they were creating. That or they cared even less then the people in the audience. Yeah, it was probably that.

At the point where the choir teacher ran off the stage crying, Heather decided to take things into her own hands. After a few minutes of laughing, first, of course.

Confidently, Heather strode up to the auditorium stage and spoke directly to the principle as though she was the one in charge.

Well, she practically was.

After only a moment, she gestured for Heather, Heather, and Veronica to join her on the stage, and shooed the horrendous choir away. They were an embarrassment.

And then they sang. A capella. Arrangements done by none other than Heather Duke. Who would have known that that girl was good at something besides throwing up her lunch without losing weight? Not that Heather would admit it of course. This was the closest that Heather would get to admitting that.

Veronica had all of the solos. Even though Heather thrived on being front and center, she could recognize a good voice when she heard it and boy, did that girl have a set of lungs. However, that made Veronica think that she had the authority to bring her little boy toy, Jesse James up for some duet action (ew) and some solos of his own.

It was sickening. The happiness and the Christmas cheer and all that.

But he did sound amazing. She was starting to understand why Veronica—ew, no. The kid was a bad influence on Veronica and there was no way she was even going to go there.

But she did allow him to stay on stage. She would just have to give Veronica a little talking to later.

Who knew that Heather could be so charitable this time of year?

Well, anything to get out of class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this one isn't great, but it's just what I thought of and I couldn't really deal with the idea of making these characters bad singers. Oops, sorry.


	17. Hot Chocolate

**Summary: **Nothing says 'I'm sorry for abandoning you and pushing you to suicide' like hot chocolate and instant popcorn. Heather adds her ghostly charm to Veronica trying to make nice with Martha.

**Pairings: **None.

**Rating: **K+ for language and mentions of suicide.

**Setting: **Post-Heathers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Veronica wasn't good at begging for forgiveness. Well, obviously, given that the last time she tried, it had ended in homicide.<p>

Still, she had to try again. This wasn't her worst enemy, Heather Chandler. This was Martha. Her best friend. And sure, she'd been just about the worst friend ever, but hey, at least she didn't kill her.

_Wow. You know you're a terrible person when that's what you have to reassure yourself with to make yourself feel better._

"Not now, Heather."

Was it too much to ask for Heather to leave her alone today? She needed to focus on Martha. It was being distracted by other things (evil bitches, homicidal boyfriends, college apps) that had made their friendship fall apart anyhow. Today she needed silence from her "friends" from the beyond.

But in all honesty, it was Martha's flirtation with death that made her feel like the worst friend of all. Who is so not there for their best friend that she decides to kill herself?

Veronica looked down at the freshly popped popcorn and the hot chocolate that she was attempting to make from scratch and sighed. This probably wouldn't be enough to earn forgiveness.

_Maybe you should make her a prairie oyster._

"Haha, very funny, Heather," Veronica muttered under her breath, the joke making her feel sick.

Hot chocolate and Jiffy Pop would have to do.

Suddenly, Veronica heard the doorbell ring and instead of Heather vanishing like she'd hoped, Heather was right behind her as Veronica walked to the door. Obviously she was hoping for a show.

Veronica took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting the worst. What she was not expecting, however, was Martha, still in a neck brace but no longer riding a motorized scooter, squealing, "Veronica!" and tackling her in a hug. The hug took her so by surprise that Veronica took a step back, landing the two of them right where Heather was standing.

_Ew, lesbian much, Veronica? Get _out_ of me._

"Oh, wow, your house is freezing," Martha exclaimed, jumping back.

_That's what you get from invading my space, bitch._

Veronica tried to subtly throw Heather a look of the 'get the hell out of here' persuasion, but Heather just returned her incredibly fake 'nice' smile in return. Great.

"Uh, I made Jiffy Pop and hot chocolate," Veronica said finally, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Let's go before they get cold."

_Or before someone dies._

"You made hot chocolate?" Martha asked, an incredibly innocent, happy look on her face, as though it were the most exciting thing ever. "That's new."

"Yeah, I figured I owed you a little something extra, and it's the best I could come up with," Veronica admitted, talking down to the floor.

"Oh, Veronica, you don't have to apologize anymore. Things were just crazy." Then she smiled. "I won't turn down the hot chocolate, though."

Veronica laughed. "I didn't think you would."

_Neither did I. That girl looks like she uses full fat hot chocolate as her water._

"Heather!" Veronica chided, before she threw her hand up to her mouth, realizing her outburst.

"What?" Martha asked, confused.

Veronica floundered. "I—uh, Heather gave me the recipe," she answered weakly, hoping her recent expertise in lying made it come out sounding somewhat true.

"Oh, that's nice," Martha said, sounding genuine.

Wow. After everything she went through, that's all Martha had to say about the Heathers?

_God, that girl's sweet as a gummy bear. And she looks like one too._

"Here's your hot chocolate," Veronica said shakily as she tried to block Heather's abuse out of her mind. She handed Martha her mug and took her own as well as the bowl of Jiffy Pop into the other room where Veronica had _The Princess Bride_ loaded.

Unfortunately, on the way there, Veronica tripped on a turned up corner of the rug. She saved her hot chocolate, but the popcorn went flying. Most of it hit the floor, but a good amount of it landed in the wide mouths of Veronica and Martha's hot chocolate.

Well this was off to a great start.

_And you weren't even wearing heels or drunk. No excuse, klutz._

"Oh my God, Veronica," Martha cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Veronica muttered, picking a few pieces of popcorn out her hair. "Sorry about the popcorn and the hot chocolate. I can make more."

Hesitantly, Martha took a sip of the hot chocolate and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Then her face burst into a shiny smile. "It's actually really good."

With some skepticism, Veronica tried the strange concoction. Popcorn instead of marshmallows couldn't be good, could it?

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise. It was. It was good.

"Martha, I think we have a new tradition for our movie nights!"

_Nothing says 'I'm sorry for abandoning you and pushing you to suicide' like hot chocolate and instant popcorn._

Veronica just smirked, the Heather's comments no longer feeling like someone punching her in the gut. "I bet Heather would be jealous that this genius concoction wasn't a part of her recipe."

Martha laughed. "I bet she would be."

Heather frowned.

Damn.

It actually did look really good.


	18. Cuddling by the Fire

**Summary:** Cuddling by the fire may comfort some, but it only flashed Veronica back to the worst day of her life.

**Pairings: **Veronica/Anonymous OC

**Rating: **K+ for darkish content.

**Setting: **AU future-fic. If Veronica hadn't gone after JD and he had actually blown up the school.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Veronica's face was burning as the tears ran down her face. All she could see was her high school bursting into flames before her eyes as JD held her head pointed towards the school. He wouldn't let her take her eyes off of it. And her face was hot. Too hot. Burning.<p>

Finally it became too much.

Veronica shrieked out in fear and started scratching at her face. It was too hot, it was all too hot.

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, calm down!" She felt herself being shaken awake, but she was still sobbing into the arms that were now being restrained against her.

Still shuddering, Veronica reluctantly opened her eyes, horrified at the thought of opening her eyes to the sight of the ashes of her classmates falling around her. But that's not what she saw. She was in a cozy room, on a cozy couch, with a cozy fire burning across from her.

And that made her want to scream, or rip her hair out, or just die _right there_.

"Put it out, put it out, please," Veronica whimpered.

"What, the fire?"

"Yes," she choked out. It was getting impossible to breathe. What if she breathed them in?

"I'm sorry, you just seemed cold while you were asleep, so I started the fire up. And I thought it would be romantic if we could cuddle by the fire."

Those last few words were drowned out by Veronica covering her ears and screaming.

"Don't say that!"

She was met by silence. And the hissing sound of the fire being doused with water. As she warily opened her eyes, she saw ashes flying. It took everything in her to hold back the sob that was threatening to burst out.

"Veronica, are you okay?"

No.

"I'm fine."

She would never be okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, that was dark. I'm sorry that was super angsty. But I couldn't resist what with the title and all. Hope it was at least okay despite that.


	19. Making a Childhood HolidayWish Come True

**Summary: **Martha's dream come true. And perhaps Heather Chandler's evil fantasy come true...

**Pairings:** None.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>She knew it was all that Martha wanted.<p>

She knew equally, though, that no one would go for it.

Which is why she was extraordinarily surprised when Heather graciously said that that Martha could hang out with them over winter break. Yes, the sacred days of _winter break_.

It was a joke. It had to be a joke. But when Heather didn't laugh when Veronica brought Martha along for sledding, Veronica went a long with it. It wasn't a joke.

So that meant that it had to be a prank. But when they went to make snowmen and they didn't make any of the snowmen look like Martha or anything, that meant that it wasn't a prank. And Veronica looked hard for any sign of foul play. Either she was blind, or it wasn't there.

And Veronica was going to bet that it wasn't there. Because Heather and Heather looked just as confused as Veronica did.

But Heather was enjoying herself and Martha was enjoying herself, so who was Veronica to mess with the fun?

So when they had a snowball fight, Veronica just let herself have fun, only looking out occasionally for Heather to pull a dirty trick.

She was probably waiting for when she least expected it.

But Christmas came and went.

Then New Years came and went. School was set to start in a couple days.

"Heather, why have you been so nice to Martha?" Veronica finally blurted out.

What? She was so stressed from looking for anything that might hurt Martha that she couldn't sleep. She had to know what Heather was up to.

Heather shrugged, holding the perfect poker face. "What? I can't spread the holiday cheer?"

"No," Veronica said bluntly. "It isn't like you to do anything nice for Martha."

"Alright, you got me," Heather said, sounding almost bored. She crooked her finger at Veronica, pulling her in closer until she could whisper in her ear. "If I'm nice to her now, the more it will _kill_ her when I destroy her."

Heather pulled back, a deadly smirk on her face, and flounced away, leaving Veronica in her dust.

_Mythic_ bitch.

But for now Martha was happy. She said it was a dream come true.

That was all that mattered.


	20. Snowed In

**Summary: **It's bad enough to be stuck in a cabin with Heather Chandler and her family (and JD, thank God) for the weekend. Who'd have thought it could get worse?

**Pairings:** Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K+ for language.

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"There was no punch line! Get it? No punch line!" And the whole table burst out laughing.<p>

Wow. Now Veronica knew where Heather got her fake laugh from. This was excruciating. That joke had taken ten minutes to tell and led up to _that_? No wonder Heather said that she needed backup if she was going to survive winter break with her family. And thank God Veronica had dragged JD along with her. He wasn't too happy about it, but as much as Heather couldn't survive a weekend with her family alone, Veronica certainly couldn't survive a week with Heather _and_ her family alone.

"I could kill the man, I could kill him right now," JD murmured under his breath to Veronica. That made Veronica laugh far harder than the "joke" had.

"Haha, good one, Dad," Heather said dryly. "I'm going to go watch TV."

Yes. Sweet escape. Once Heather left the table, there was no reason for Veronica or JD to stay, so they scampered over to the other side of the cabin behind Heather.

"Thank God it's just one more day," JD breathed. "Then it's Christmas Eve and they can't keep us imprisoned here anymore. I almost miss my Pop after this."

Veronica snickered. "Well, then I definitely miss my parents. They may be dull and incapable of holding a meaningful conversation with, but at least they aren't crazy."

"Ew, nothing but news is on," Heather observed, wrinkling her nose at the TV.

"Pop in a video," Veronica suggested, plopping onto the couch while Heather fiddled with the channels.

"Wait," Mr. Chandler said, coming up behind them. "I want to watch the weather."

Veronica could barely hold back a sigh. She settled for shared a look of annoyance with JD that he was all too happy to reciprocate.

_…and we are happy to say that it looks like we'll be getting a white Christmas after all. However, it appears that it's going to be a little more than expected. Northern Ohio can expect upwards of three feet of snow and sleet that has already started falling…_

"Holy shit," Veronica whispered, then promptly covered her mouth when she caught Mr. Chandler giving her a foul look.

"Well, kids," Mr. Chandler said, a hugely fake smile on his face. It looks as though you may be stuck here for the rest of the week."

Veronica and JD shared a terrified look.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I actually had an idea for this story before I started doing these prompts, so I may do a much extended (multi-chap) 'Snowed In' story where Veronica and JD are trapped in a cabin with Heather Chandler and her family. And maybe the other Heathers. So I guess we can consider this a sneak peak of that more than an actually interesting drabble. Sorry it's not very good stand-alone.


	21. Eating Candy Canes

**Summary: **Veronica's method for eating candy canes proves to be a bit of a problem for JD.

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K+ for suggestive material.

**Setting: **Technically Cannon or AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Why was she doing this to him?<p>

JD gulped as he watched Veronica swirl her tongue around the tip of the candy cane before going to wrap her lips around it. On the one hand, it was incredibly painful. But on the other hand…he never wanted it to stop.

But it had to stop.

"Veronica, could you quit doing that?"

Veronica took her lips off of the candy cane with a pop. It had stained her lips red and they were now glistening. Irresistible. "Why?" she asked innocently.

JD just crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Oh, no reason. Just stop."

"But, JD," Veronica whined, giving the length of the candy cane a long lick, "it tastes so good."

He shuddered. Okay, she was ignoring him. What else was new? That was alright—he'd always been more a fan of the direct, physical approach.

So he tackled her.

The two of them landed on his couch and as she gasped, he managed to wrangle the candy cane away from her. He tossed it onto the coffee table, taking care of business, and then smashed his lips against hers. Also taking care of business.

When he pulled away her lips were red and glistening, just as they had been when she was eating the candy cane.

"You're right," he said, smacking his lips, "it does taste good."


	22. Making a Snowman

**Summary: **Do you wanna build a snowman? Ask Kurt and Ram...

**Pairings: **None.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU or movie Cannon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Yay, it's perfect!"<p>

Veronica laughed as she watched Heather jumping around in the snow by their snowman, a huge grin on her face.

"Hold on, it's almost perfect."

Veronica went over to Heather Chandler, who was sitting on a snowy bench, filing her nails and ripped out her red scrunchie.

Heather's head whipped towards Veronica. "What are you doing?" she growled.

Veronica had the gall to ignore Heather and returned to the almost perfect snowman. It already had stones for eyes and a stick for a nose, but no mouth. Veronica smashed the red scrunchie under the stick and made a slightly disfigured, but amusing mouth.

"There," Veronica said, wiping her hands off on each other. "Now it's perfect."

"HONK!"

Suddenly, Kurt and Ram came barreling through, smashing into the snowman, leaving it as a shoddy pile in the snow. Upon looking at the rubble, they laughed and high fived, clearly reveling in the destruction. What guys.

"No!" Heather cried out, looking sadly down at their murdered snowman.

"No!" Heather screamed, even louder than Heather. "My scrunchie!" She went running over to the snow pile but stopped short. "Heather, find my scrunchie," she commanded to Heather Duke, the only one who wasn't particularly invested in the snowman in any way.

Despite that, she still bent down on her knees and started digging through the snow for the scrunchie.

Meanwhile, Veronica stomped over to Kurt and Ram. "Why'd you guys have to do that?"

"Uh, we're good at tackling things?" Kurt said uneasily, Ram nodding his head in agreement.

"Well," Veronica said, crossing her arms, "now you'll have to rebuild our perfect snowman. Enjoy."

Veronica and the Heathers all reveled in hovering over Kurt and Ram, bossing them around. She didn't think that she would enjoy Kurt and Ram whining so much, but she did.

What are the holidays if you aren't making someone miserable?


	23. Traveling for the Holidays

**Summary: **Veronica needs to escape the Heathers with a week in New York. But guess who lives there...

**Pairings: **Kinda Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU, no JD...yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>There was nothing better than getting out of Sherwood, Ohio for the holidays.<p>

Sure, since Veronica had befriended the Heathers, life had gotten better, but she wasn't sure if she was happier, per se. What she was certain of, though, was that Veronica had to get away from those crazy girls for the next week if she didn't want to go crazy.

New York for Christmas was a dream come true.

Except for the fact that Veronica didn't know anything about New York and it kind of scared her.

You heard all sorts of terrible things about muggings and dangerous homeless people and the drug dealers and all that. And since Veronica had made a big stink about her parents letting her be on her own and doing her own thing, it's not like she could go back now and beg for them to hold her hand.

So she was out and about in the city on her own and trying to make the best of it. She avoided all of the shops that seemed out of her league and all of the ones that seemed sketchy. That left very few places for her to even get the guts to go into.

Finally, after a lot of walking, she found herself getting hungry. Again, she didn't want to go into some fancy restaurant, and she also didn't want to go into one that might serve her horse or people meat.

So it was a relief to find herself right in front of a 7-11.

She walked in a took a breath of relief, feeling as though she had just walked out of the bustling New York streets and into the comfortable 7-11 in Sherwood, Ohio. Who would have thought that that would be something that she would crave? She made her way through the food aisles, before stopping in front of the ready-made food, debating her options.

"I recommend the hot dog," said a voice from behind her. "It's way safer than the ones the venders serve and it tastes almost as good.

Veronica turned around to see who it was that was talking to her and was met by a stunningly hot guy in combat boots and a trench coat.

"Good thinking," Veronica said, a sly smile on her face as she tried to play it cool. Even after befriending the Heathers, it still always amazed Veronica when a hot guy talked to her for any reason besides making fun of her.

"Let me buy you a Slurpee," the guy said, gesturing towards the Slurpee machine in the back.

Veronica scoffed. "It's ten degrees outside, now way am I drinking a Slurpee. But maybe if you're nice I'll let you buy me a Big Gulp without ice."

He walked over to the Slurpee machine anyway, clearly ignoring her. "What flavor did you say you wanted?"

"I said a Big Gulp," Veronica answered, though she was following him over anyway.

The boy turned to her with a disapproving look on his face. "Slurpee's the signature drink of the house. What, do they not have 7-11s where you're from? I assume you're not from New York."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of 7-11s in Sherwood, Ohio."

That seemed to catch the boy's attention. "You're from Sherwood, Ohio?"

Veronica faltered. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm moving there next week."

That surprised her. "My condolences," she finally said. "I guess I'll let you get me a cherry Slurpee to apologize in advanced for my town."

The boy smiled. He bought her the Slurpee and then he was gone with a simple, "I'll be seeing you."

Guess she'd have to catch his name later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally, another one that I really like! Hope you do too! Yes, it's an adaptation of the Freeze Your Brain scene, but I still like it.**  
><strong>


	24. Planning a Family Party

**Summary: **Big Bud invited to the Sawyer house for a party. Veronica doesn't know how to handle it.

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Everything has to be perfect!" Veronica called to her parents for the thousandth time.<p>

Okay, so it was just your run of the mill holiday party. But this would be JD's first time meeting Veronica's parents, so she was _freaked_.

Of course, Veronica had already met Big Bud Dean a few weeks back, much to everyone's chagrin. It's not like that was an event that Veronica had to surpass, exactly. Something would have to go terribly wrong for Veronica's parents to come off more messed up than JD's dad, but still, she wanted the impression to be good. Not just better.

That was seemingly a lot to ask, though, because all of the food that Veronica's mom was making for the party was…questionable. Additionally, her dad was doing nothing but making a strong butt imprint on his chair.

But finally, the doorbell rang. Veronica held her breath and opened the door with a big, but not creepy smile on her face. She let out a breath of relief when it wasn't JD and Big Bud who entered, but her next door neighbors. Good. She wasn't ready for JD just yet and hoped that the party would be up and running before he arrived. That way, her parents would have time to practice being social before accidentally saying something stupid to Big Bud.

It's not that her parents didn't know how to talk to other parents. It's just that they hadn't had a lot of practice because the only ones that they ever saw were Martha's parents.

Luckily, Veronica's wish was granted as a few more families showed up. And, strangely enough, they even seemed to be…enjoying themselves.

And as Veronica subtly eavesdropped on her parent's conversations, she learned that they weren't entirely stupid. Actually, they were holding their own quite well without any supervision. She could have cried—she was so proud.

Then the grand moment arrived. The doorbell rang and Veronica opened it with her now-practiced smile. And it was met by JD who also smiled once he saw Veronica. "Greetings and salutations."

"Hey, JD." She opened the door wider and ushered him and Big Bud, who was standing behind him, in. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Dean."

"Likewise, Veronica."

He didn't even look at her as he said it. He immediately brushed past her and made a move towards the bar.

"Should we follow him?" Veronica asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Nah. He'll probably like your parents better once he's a little faded."

Veronica probably would have been really stressed out and stalking her parents again, had JD not done such a good job of distracting her. He even managed to talk her into ditching the party and heading to 7-11 with him to grab a Slurpee. She had a lot of fun.

It was a shame, though, because she probably would have had even more fun had she been able to witness her parents and Big Bud singing a sloppy rendition of every Christmas carol in the book.

On the bright side, Big Bud loved Veronica's parents after that, and they avoided him at all costs. Win-win.


	25. Sleigh Ride

**Summary: **Who's afraid of sledding?

**Pairings: **Very slight Veronica/McNamara.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

**A/N: **I'm a little unfamiliar with sleigh rides, so I changed this to sledding.

* * *

><p>"Heather, that was so very," Veronica panted and she pulled herself and her sled the last couple of feet up the hill. "Why aren't you sledding?"<p>

Heather looked down at her feet uneasily, avoiding Veronica's eyes. "I-I'm having fun just watching you," she said uncertainly.

Veronica frowned. "Is that the best you can lie? I would have thought that you would have learned a thing or two about that from Heather."

"Sorry, it's just hard to lie to you," Heather mumbled like she didn't want Veronica to hear it.

Still, it made Veronica smile. "Well, what's the truth then?"

Heather sighed, looking at Veronica with wide eyes. "I'm afraid of sledding."

Veronica laughed loudly, which made Heather blush and turn away. "I'm sorry," Veronica managed out between laughs, "but how are you afraid of sledding?"

"I crashed into a tree when I was little and it really scared me," Heather squeaked out.

"But Heather, it's fun!" Veronica exclaimed. "Come on, I'll ride with you and I'll steer."

Reluctantly, Heather sat down in between Veronica's legs and held onto them tight like handles. "I never have been good at saying no to peer pressure."

Before Heather had a chance to reconsider, they were off.

And sitting there with Heather in her arms, the world flying past them, everything felt right.

Even with Heather screaming.


	26. Work Holiday Party

**Summary:** _The Heathers are people I work with and our job is…_

**Pairings: **None really.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Work AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Veronica groaned, "I hate work. The Heathers make it unbearable."<p>

"Well…at least they look nice and festive for the party!"

You knew you were a bad person when the only good thing that Martha could say about you was that you looked nice. Martha was smiling all jolly-like at the Heathers, who waved at her with plastic smiles, only to roll their eyes in perfect unison when they turned around. She really did try to find the good in everyone.

Veronica liked to think that there was good in everyone, but sometimes it was just so hard to find where it was. Because surely looking good wasn't enough to count.

"Stay away from the punch." Suddenly JD sidled up next to Veronica and Martha, carrying two bottles of water with him. "Kurt and Ram spiked it with something really strong. I give it two hours before people are spewing chunks."

"Ew, JD, that's disgusting," Martha said over Veronica's laughter.

"Wait, wait, look." Veronica pointed to the Heathers, who were kindly accepting punch from Kurt and Ram, drinking eagerly.

"Wanna take bets on which one of them is going to suffer first?" JD suggested, a dark smirk on his face. But before Veronica or Martha could reply, JD raised his hand saying, "Dibs on McNamara!"

Veronica took a sip of her water and then shook her head. "Nope. She may be the smallest and thinnest, but she's muscular. I take Chandler, just because she would be the most enjoyable to watch."

"That leaves you with Duke," JD said to Martha, who was biting her lip anxiously.

"I just don't feel right taking part in such a mean bet," Martha said slowly.

"Martha," Veronica reasoned, "these are girls who bully you _at work_ as though we're not adults. It's not that we're hoping that something bad happens to them—we're just preparing for when it inevitably does."

Martha still looked uneasy about it, but with both Veronica and JD's eyes boring down on her, she finally gave in. "Fine. I bet Duke."

Not an hour later, the three of them saw Heather Duke running to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw an evil smile crack on Martha's face for just half a second before she covered it up with deep and genuine concern. For the rest of the night, Veronica teased Martha about it, calling it the 'evil JD she had hidden inside'.

JD dubbed it 'the me inside of her'.

It wasn't long before the remaining Heathers as well as Kurt and Ram all ended up doing something embarrassing that would be office stories for a long time to come.

No one needed to know that it was JD who spiked the punch.


	27. Crappy New Year's Resolutions

**Summary: **Some people never change.

**Pairings: **None.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **More movie cannon than anything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Veroni<em>ca<em>!"

Veronica was jolted out of sleep by the very distinct sound of Heather calling her name. Was that girl taking over her dreams now or—

"VERONI_CA_!"

Nope. She was definitely outside her house, banging on the door and calling her name. Great.

Veronica scurried out of bed and rushed to put some clothes on. Sure, that meant that she was keeping Heather waiting, but there was no way that she was going to look like a total mess in front of her. That simply wasn't an option.

Finally, Veronica made her way down stairs and opened her door, looking all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Hi, Heather, what brings you here this morning?" she chirped.

But Heather just brushed past her and dramatically threw herself onto Veronica's couch.

"Uh, is something wrong?"

Heather rolled over and glared at Veronica. "Heather is writing this stupid column for the school newspaper about New Year's resolutions," Heather complained. "It's like she thinks if she does all of these extracurriculars and aces English class, people will forget how stupid she is about everything else."

"Okay," Veronica said slowly, walking over to Heather. "So what's the problem?"

"You're supposed to be smart, Veronica," Heather snapped. "Can't you read between the lines? She's asking me what my New Year's resolution is so that she can quote it in the paper. So now I have to think of the perfect one."

"Ah, what a predicament," Veronica said, finally understanding. "It has to be the perfect balance between achievable, non-superficial, personal, and unique, right?"

Heather just threw her a look that clearly said, "_Duh_."

And for the next half hour, the two of them kept tossing ideas back and forth with each one ending up being ferociously torn to shreds and thrown out. But then Veronica's face lit up with a mental light bulb.

"How about you resolve to be nicer?"

Heather looked at her like she was stupid. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, it's achievable, it's definitely not superficial, it's tailored to you, and it's pretty unique. It's perfect," Veronica explained, ticking off her fingers with each detail.

"Actually…that's not bad," Heather said, standing up with a thoughtful look on her face. "If I put it in the newspaper, people will worship me even more for being such a giving person. Then it'll completely rip the rug out from under them when I kill their hopes and dreams."

Veronica shuddered at the sheer evil running through the room. "Uh, good enough?"


	28. A Holiday Proposal

**Summary: **What's more romantic than a rooftop?

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU future-fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

**A/N: **Beware of cliché fluff.

* * *

><p>"Heather, stop nagging me!" Veronica yelled, tossing Heather's arm off of her shoulder. "JD's a big boy. He can take care of himself."<p>

Heather looked like she was about ready to strangle Veronica. Her face was turning as red as her coat and Veronica could see that she was taking soothing breaths to relax herself. "Veronica, would you please just follow me?" Heather asked desperately.

"Yeah," Heather McNamara said, trying to cut the tension by forcing cheerfulness. "I'm sure your fiancé would want to be with you anyway."

Veronica turned sharply. "He's not my fiancé. He's my _boyfriend_."

"O-Oh, right!" Heather said, her face turning as red as Heather's with something akin to embarrassment.

"Come on." Heather yanked Veronica's arm out of its socket and pulled her towards the stairs in their office building.

"What? Where are we going?"

Heather pushed Veronica up the stairs and closed the door before Heather could follow and mess things up further.

Veronica was huffing and puffing as she walked up the flights of stairs. Heather was just behind her but she was breathing evenly even in her high heels. Veronica started thinking that maybe she should work out more. Maybe cut back on the Slurpees.

Turned out that they were headed for the roof. And when she and Heather _finally _made it there, there was nothing there but dark night sky.

"What are we doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here is the question." And then Heather closed the roof door and Veronica heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking.

Uh-oh.

Veronica ran over to the door and started banging on it repeatedly. "Heather! Heather, open the door!" No, Heather was not punking her on New Year's Eve.

"What? In a hurry to get away?"

Veronica whipped around, her hand in mid-swing. "JD?"

"The one and only."

She must not have noticed him because he was wearing a black coat. He blended right in with the night.

"Take my hand."

She did. JD smiled and walked her to the edge of the building, one of the tallest in the town and Veronica found herself looking down on another rooftop just like the one they were standing on. After just a moment, though, it became illuminated in light, strings of Christmas lights coming to life one by one on the flat roof. Veronica watched, mesmerized as they came to life as letters.

_Marry Me?_

She looked over to wear JD was standing and found him evading her sight again, but this time because he was on bended knee holding a box with a ring that was shining in the moonlight just like the lights below her.

"Of course," Veronica said thickly, trying to hold back tears.

JD grinned, coming up and placing the ring on her finger. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I won't let my dad speak at the wedding."


	29. New Holiday Traditions

**Summary: **Don't do anything that bothers Heather. Or maybe do...

**Pairings: **Chansaw, Veronica/Chandler

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **Anything, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Heather, I'm freezing!"<p>

Veronica had no idea what they were doing there. To be quite frank, she was so cold right now that she could swear that she didn't know much of anything.

"Calm your tits, Veronica," Heather commanded, approaching a cute white house that Veronica had never seen before. "We haven't even started yet."

Veronica could have cried, she was so cold. "Well, then what are we doing?" she half demanded, half whined.

"This is the house of one Bobby Miller," Heather explained, though directly avoiding the question. "He was a jerk to Heather and Heather, taking them both for a ride, and so now we're going to show him what eggs do to siding when it's below freezing."

Heather brought out of her huge purse, a carton of eggs. She gingerly picked up one egg and placed it in Veronica's gloved hand, then took one for herself. She reared back and threw it, perfectly splattering it on the broad side of the house.

Veronica smiled, tossing and catching her egg in her hand once before pelting it at the house, landing her shot right beside Heather's. It wasn't long before the carton was empty and the house was colored with vivid splats of yellow.

"Okay, Heather, that was fun. Can we go now?" Veronica's teeth were chattering and she was certain that her lips were turning blue.

"I'm admiring my handiwork," Heather said, ignoring Veronica's convulsing.

"P-Please?"

Heather turned sharply. "I'm sick of your complaining. If you're so cold, why don't you do something about it?"

Before Veronica could answer that that's exactly what she was trying to do by suggesting leaving, she found Heather's lips on hers. Heather's lips were as cold as her own, but her tongue was flaming hot—able to scorch you with touch or words. When she pulled away, her face was hot and she could feel the blood rushing everywhere, reminding her that she was alive.

Heather pulled back, a smug smile on her face. "Warmer now?"

Veronica nodded, gulping uneasily. "Can I always spend the holidays with you?"


	30. Drunk at New Year's Party

**Summary: **Veronica goes hard, but JD goes even harder.

**Pairings: **None, really.

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!" Veronica practically screamed, giving a little twirl as she made her way to the dance floor, beer in hand.<p>

Martha, meanwhile, was following her carefully, a look of concern etched on her face. "Hey, Veronica, maybe you should slow down a bit. I mean—"

They were interrupted by two guys almost running into them as began to run circles in the throng of people. As they ran back and forth, the circle got bigger and bigger?"

"What are they doing?" Martha asked.

But Veronica was jumping up and down with excitement. "They're making a dance-off ring!" She grabbed one of Martha's shoulders with her free hand and put her face right in front of hers. "We should dance!"

Martha calmly pushed Veronica's face away from her—beer breath wasn't the most enjoyable thing right in your face. "No. I don't want everyone to be looking at me dancing."

It turned out that Martha didn't need to worry about it, because Kurt and Ram were already making massive fools of themselves in the middle of the circle. But everyone seemed to be enjoying it, be it because of out amusing it was, or their strong prescription beer goggles.

There's no stopping Ram when he has his party slippers on.

It didn't last long, though. Soon, the two of them were roughly pushed out by another guy, who began dancing even crazier. His arms were flailing, his legs were making up new dance moves with every beat—with the rare occasion that he was actually _on_ the beat—and he was screaming along with the song lyrics.

"Oh my god, that's JD!" Veronica exclaimed. Sure she was kind of drunk, but she knew that this would make blackmail material for a _long_ time if she played this right.

So she scrambled to find Heather Duke, who had to be somewhere in the club. She ended up not being too far away, but Veronica had to physically tear her away from the random guy that she was making out with. Sure, right now she was pissed, but she would probably appreciate it later.

"Heather, I need your camera."

It had been a while since Heather was on yearbook committee, but old habits die hard, as she still always had a camera on her. Even in a sleazy club.

Eager to get Veronica out of her face, Heather gave her the camera with no resistance and Veronica pranced back to the dance circle, knowing that this may very well be the best moment of her life.


	31. New Year's Kiss

**Summary: **Veronica has no one to kiss on New Years. Or does she?

**Pairings: **Veronica/JD

**Rating: **K

**Setting: **AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with _Heathers_ the movie or _Heathers: The Musical_. This story is merely for entertainment.

**A/N: **I tried to make this one a real drabble-100 words-but it's a little over. It is still the shortest though, so close enough! But that's why it's so short.

* * *

><p>"3…2…1…Happy New Year!"<p>

All around her couples came together for the stupid, cliché New Year's kiss. It's not like kissing someone right when the ball drops says anything meaningful.

Veronica was so jealous.

Okay, she was used to spending New Years (and all other nights) alone. Or with Martha. Or some ice cream. So it wasn't a shock, but it was still depressing.

Veronica picked up her champagne and moved it to her lips. It was high-quality champagne—almost as good as kissing someone. But before she got to take a single sip, she found her lips being met by something—or someone—else.

It was just a quick smooch, but it made Veronica feel bubblier than the champagne ever could have.

The guy who kissed her pulled back and sent her a friendly little smile, murmuring, "Happy New Year," before leaving, his dark trench assisting him in fading into the dark room.

Veronica brought her hand up to her lips and smiled.

She had a good feeling about the New Year.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. Last chapter. Technically it was supposed to be up yesterday, but technically this was supposed to start on December 1st too, so you have to at least give me credit for writing these so quickly. Kind of. Some aren't so great, I know, I do hope to one day edit or even completely re-write some of these chapters that aren't so good. But I've learned through this that I can pretty much something that at the very least won't make you want to die at pretty much the drop of a hat. So that's something. I'm really happy that I did this, and I'm glad that some of you liked some of these. That's all I wanted. Thanks for reading and please tell me which ones you really liked and which ones I should give a reboot to. Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
